Angel Of The Shadows
by Oo Obey Yui-chan oO
Summary: Allen is a half demon half angel! He was order to go to the Black Order and help them out with the Noah! Allen was summoned by a human before he was sent on his mission. Something went wrong and now he can't remember anything! What will the Order do when they see his wings? don't see many of the Angel/Demon Allen fics a lot so I decided to make one. Probably gunna be a Yullen.
1. Surprise Meeting?

A/N: XD Soooooooooo I read some fics about Allen being a demon or something and I REAAALLY liked the idea of Allen being a demon/angel xD . Sooooo I decided to make one of my own xD hopefully it doesn't suck to bad. Here it is :D (Allen is a little OOC xD)

Also to the few WONDERFUL people waiting on my other story… I'm going to be updating that next week xD possibly

-Allen's POV-

"Allen Walker, please report to the mission office." A voice said over the speaker

Allen looked up from the ground as he walked towards the office. It wasn't strange for him to get a mission; in fact he was the only one that could do the kind of jobs they give him. He was the only half demon half angel (with innocence as well.) in existence.

He had even become a critical point breaker as the Black Order people liked to call it. I sighed and walked towards the office.

I opened the door and stepped in. "You called master?"I said emotionlessly. My master was the angel that was second in command. Next to god himself. I had also almost become stronger than my master. Surprisingly.

"You have another mission. You are to assist the Exorcists in defeating the Noah."

"When do I leave mas-" I was cut off as a white light surrounded me. I tried reaching out to my master, but neither of us were quick enough. The light consumed me. There was something dragging something down the left side of my face. It hurt. A lot. But I blacked out before I could do anything about it.

-Kandas POV :D-

"YUUUUU-CHAAANN~!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled as I held Mugen at the rabbits throat.

"But Yuu-Chan!" He whined.

"Call me that again and I'll-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw a bright light flash in the forest we were supposed to be investigating.

Lavi turned around and stared at it before running out into the forest. "That could be the innocence! C'mon!"

I che'd and followed him into the forest.

TIME SKIPPPP XD

When we got to the area that we saw the light, we were both staring wide-eyed and mouths hanging open. There was a kid, about 15 maybe, lying unconscious in what looked to be a demon circle. In front of him there was ash, a couple of papers , the innocence, A level 2 and a couple level ones. The level ones where shooting at the kid, but they were hitting something invisible that was in front of the kid.

I stopped staring and closed my mouth. I told Lavi to after the level two while I go after the level ones and get the innocence. He nodded and wet after the level 2. I ran toward the Akuma and destroyed them. Then I went to the kid and picked up the innocence. I looked at the kid and couldn't look away.

When Lavi was finished, he ran beside me and knelt beside the kid and picked him up.

The boy wasn't wearing any clothes, he was really pale, his hair was white as snow, the left side of his face was bleeding pretty badly, he had wings. TWO sets of them. The pair on top looked like angel wings and the ones on the bottom looked like demon wings. He had a devil tail, and his left arm was black until it got to about his shoulder, then it spiraled out with arrows. (A/N: sorry xD I tried to describe his innocence as best as I could xD)

_He has innocence.._I realized.

"Can we keep him Yuu!? Pleaaaseeeee he's adorableeee~" Lavi pleaded.

"Che. We have to. He has innocence." I said, taking off my exorcist coat. "Lift up his arms." I ordered.

-LAVIS POV-

I did as I was told and lifted his arms, while Kanda slipped his coat on him. _ His skin is soft._ I thought. I stared at him while Kanda buttoned up the jacket. We sat there for awhile before Kanda said, "You're the one who's going to carry the moyashi."

"But Yuu-" I stopped as I felt the kid move in my arms. I looked down to see gray eyes looking back at me.

"Err… Hello lil buddy….Uhhh what's your name..?" I asked awkwardly.

He stared at me for a second before quietly saying, "I-I don't…know.."

"Oh." I said lamely. "Well you get to come with us! Maybe you'll remember it!"

He stared at me wide-eyed. "G-go with you…?"

He shot up, succeeding in hitting me in the face with his forehead, and scooted away from me. I groaned and rubbed my nose. I got up and went towards him.

Probably not the smartest thing to do.

Remember the kid's wings before? Well they use to be small but..Not anymore. They were full sized and ripping through the coat. I tried to get to him before they got out..That didn't work either.

He had already gotten them through the coat and was flying towards a tree. He probably didn't have much energy or something because he barely made it to the branch before collapsing on it.

I sighed and walked towards him. "Hey lil buddy! It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you!" I called out to him from under the tree.

"H-how do I know that? What if you're like the first guy who tried to use me?" He yelled back.

"How can I prove to you that I'm not here to hurt you?" I asked. And right at that moment the kid's stomach growled. _Aha! I'll bribe him with food!_

"If you come with me I'll give you all the food you want!" I yelled up at him.

That must of worked because next thing I knew I was on the ground with the white haired boy sitting on me. "You promise?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

I chuckled and nodded. He smiled. "Yayy~ I'm starving! When can we-..AAHH OWWW!"

He hugged me tight. I looked behind him and was shocked at what I saw. His wings were glowing white and black. They were also shrinking back into their smaller version. _That must be painful or something.._I guessed because of the occasional whimper from him. I picked him up bridal style and carried him over to Kanda.

"Oi! Yuu-Chan! We need to hurry!" I yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled as he picked up the papers he was looking at. He ran towards me and looked at the kid who was still hugging me. "What's wrong with the baka moyashi?"

"I-I don't know I was chasing him and his wings grew and then he was in pain all of the sudden! I'm heading back to the inn. You coming with me or walking?" I asked as I pulled out my hammer.

"Che I'm walking." He said.

And with that I extended my hammer and flew to the inn we were currently staying in.

_I wonder what will happen when the order sees his wings? Maybe they're a part of his innocence? I've never seen this before..so maybe Panda knows what it is? I hope it's nothing bad.._

A/N: xD Well there it is! My crappy story. It took me forever cause I'd only write like a sentence a day. xD IM STILL IN SCHOOOOOLLLLL DX Anyways. Sora if you are reading this….. then I'd like you to know that the update for the other story may be coming next week or Saturday. xD I love your reviews by the way xD You make me laugh every time x3

Also I had this story written down in my book of wonderful DGM stories and I actually cut this down A LOT. I had like 8 more pages to type but I got lazy and decided to use that for the next chapter xDD

Also I want to know if this should be a Yullen with a one sided Laven? Or A laven? Or a Laven with a one sided Yullen? IDUNNO GIMME A PAIRING! **NO **Allena! I hate LenaLee! xD Sorry to you people that like her xD Review? :D

YUI-CHAN OUT!


	2. To The Order! Lets Meet Hevlaska!

A/N: HALLO! xD Apparently you people liked this horrible story… so uhh….HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D (THANKS SOOOOMUCH YOU GUYS!)

iulianag71- xD I know! He's just so adorable! I literally squealed the entire time I wrote the chapter xDDDDD (I fangirl WAY too much!)

Guest- x3 hmm a vote for a Yullen with one-sided Laven! :3 :D

TriforceNinja- :P I agree with you. There is a lot of Yullen. (But since I like Yullen I don't mind xD) ANOTHER VOTE FOR LAVEN! X3 (ALSO. Lols I COMMAND YOU TO UPDATE THE NOAH CURSE FASTER! MOSTLY BECAUSE IM IMPATIENT! xD)

Firediva0- Hah. xD I know! She doesn't deserve Allen! xDD (SHE CRIES WAYYY TO MUCH!) A gay ship is a yay ship! xD

Hanashi o suru- xD well its true! SHE REALLY ONLY CRIES! A Yullen vote! Laven is my second fav too!

Ern Estine 13624- x3 thanks!

VarisVaris- Yullen! xD Yullen is winning by one vote. :P

TOOLAZYTOLOGIN (Guest)- xD LAVVEENN!

ARandomAuthor14- I do actaully plan on making it more Laven than Yullen so yay! xD

Happycafegirl- YULLEN! xD

PassingBye- Thank you! (He's always adorable! xD)

syuaizen99- xD Tank you!

OKIE Yullen is winning by one vote!

Kandas POV

The kid had fainted on the way to the inn, and had been asleep for a couple of days. Lavi wouldn't let me sleep on a bed because apparently 'the kid needed a bed'. Of course I slept there anyways and the kid slept with Lavi.

I had left to go report to Komui.

I stared at the papers I had taken from the dead guy beside the kid. The papers had said that the kids name was Allen, and that he wasn't from earth or something in those lines. '_I wonder what the Order's gunna do with him when I show them these papers?' _(A/N: Kanda doesn't exactly care about Allen yet.. xD Just so ya know.)

I contacted Komui.

"Yeeessss?"

"We picked up an accommodator, and we have the Innocence. We'll be returning in a couple days." I stated.

"Ah Kanda, That's grea-"

I hung up and walked back to the room.

When I opened up the door, Allen had his wings full grown again, and was flying around the room trying to get away from Lavi, who was chasing him.

"What the heck is goi-" The moyashi flew straight into me.

"AHHH! Help meee! THE STRANGE GINGER IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" He yelled as he clung to me.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I glared as I pulled on one of his feathers.

He yelped and jumped up and flew straight into Lavi and hid behind him.

"HEEELP! NOW HE WANTS TO KILL ME TOOO!" Allen cried with teary eyes. _'That's actually kinda cute…NO! SHUT UP BRAIN!'._

"See what you did Yuu-Chan?" The baka usagi said as he patted the Moyashi's head. The Moyashi snuggled up to Lavi and laid his head on Lavi's lap. This pissed me off a bit. Don't ask me cause I don't know why.

"I didn't do anything baka Usagi."

The Moyashi was whining about how his wings hurt while they shrunk again, before falling asleep on Lavi.

A couple minutes later he said, "Uhhhmm… Yuu? Can you carry him? Its time to go to the train or we'll be late.."

"Why don't you just wake him up?" I grumbled.

"I tried already."

"Fine." I picked him up and walked out the door.

-LE TIME SKIP-

Lavi's POV

We sat in Komui's office with Allen waiting for him to wake up.

LenaLee walked up to him and whispered, "nii-san, I'm getting married.

Komui shot up and instantly hugged her. "WHYYY LENALEEEE!? YOU CAN'T! I GET RID OF ALL THE OCTOPI-" She pushed him off and pointed towards us. "We have a guest."

"Ah. Is this the accommodator you we talking about?"

"Yes." Kanda said.

"Okayy~! Can I steal him from you guys for while? Then we'll get him his exorcist coat~"

Allen, who had been holding my hand, gripped it tighter and hid behind me a little. "Can Mr. Ginger Pirate man come…?"

Lenalee giggled in the corner.

'_GINGER PIRATE MAN!? REALLY?'_

"Are you scared Bean sprout?" Kanda said.

"N-NO! SHUT UP SHE-MALE!"

Kanda glared at him. "At least I don't have old man hair."

LenaLee came up behind Kanda and hit him with her magic clipboard. "Be quiet Kanda!" She turned to me and Allen. "Of course he can go." She said and smiled.

"Alrighty! Lets go to meet Hevlaska!" Komui said and dragged us out the door.

-MEANWHILE WITH HEVLASKA-

Allens POV

'_AHHH Why is this giant ghost lady touching meee? I can't escape!'_

"Hold still young one" Giant ghost lady said in soft voice.

'_THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN WHEN GINGER PIRATE MAN WAS TRYING TO KILL ME AT THE INN!' _

"I'm going to start now." She said. She touched me with her many hand things.

"20%..38%..55%..70%..89%..99%..122%." She paused before saying, " Your innocence, in a black future, will create a great Destroyer Of Time." She said as she set me down.

I ran behind Ginger Pirate Man, Who was wide eyed and staring at me, and shivered. _'That was horrifying..'_

"A-are you sure that's correct Hevlaska?" The man called Komui asked.

"Yes. I'm sure."

Komui turned to me and Mr. ginger. "Can you take him to Johnny to get his exorcist clothes?"

"Y-yeah! Sure.." Mr. ginger said. "C'mon Allen! Lets go." He said and dragged me back outside.

-ANOTHER TIMESKIP CAUSE IM LAZY xD-

"YO! JOHNNY! ALLEN NEEDS SOME CLOTHES!" Mr. ginger shouted at a guy across the room with blonde hair and headphones.

"Yeah sure Lavi!" Johnny yelled back and ran over to us.

"Okay! Allen! Come with me." He said and led me away to another room.

"Take off Kanda's coat, I'm guessing, and let me take your measurements."

I nodded and unbuttoned the jacket, showing my wings and tail.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-xD Random! .l,k

A/N: OKAY! HERES CHAPTER TWO! It's short I know. Sorry about that xD I got lazy. Anyways…..GIVE ME THEM PAIRINGS! I NEED TO KNOW WHO TO TORTURE..! I lost my book of wonderful DGM Stories! Dx So I just improvised on this chappie. xD

I got addicted to MCR! :O

YUI-CHAN OUT!

P.S. I don't own DGM! I forgot to type that last time.


	3. AN SORRY! -'

Hey guys! I'm REALLY sorry! For all of you who actually care, i will TRY to write tge next chapter! And also, this story is suppose to be fast. Okay? :3 I will try to get the next chapter up before the end of the week ^-^ YUI-CHAN OUT


	4. A Very Short chapter 3!

HII GUYS! FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER! WOOHOO! xD Anyways, we will be introducing some more characters! Yay! XD Thanks for the many reviews, favs, and follows! O.o I honestly didn't think I'd get so many.. THANKS SO MUUCHH! ;w; Anyways, on to the story! (If you have anything you wanna say or just think you need to motivate me to write the story, then feel free to kik (GeeBears_Sammich) me cause thats where i am most of the time xD (or ifunny..) Hope you like the chapter!) Allen stared at Johnny as he poked Allen's wings repeatedly. "Are these a part of your Innocence?!" He asked excitedly. "Doesn't everyone have them?" Johnny just stared for a moment before turning to get his measuring tape. "Guess I'll have to make some..changes to the coat." He grabbed his tape and began to take his measurements. When he was finished Johnny sent Allen out to find Kanda to give him his coat back. Allen walked through the halls attempting to find his way to Kanda's room. But since he had the WORST direction skills ever, he got lost. As he wondered around, he eventually found an exit or something that led to a forest. He decided to skip it and come back later for more investigation. As he walked along, he eventually came across a girl staring outside the window. She looked alot like Kanda...but more...manly. She had dark blue hair that went to her waist, dark blue eyes, a mini skirt like LenaLee, and lets not forget, Kanda's favorite scowl. 'Is this Kanda's twin or something?' Allen hesitantly poked her shoulder. "U..uh..h..he-" he quickly ducked as she swung a chain, just barely missing his head. 'Yup..definitely related to Kanda..' "What the fuck do you want old man." She asked angrily. Or more like stated..if thats even possible. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING OLD MAN, YOU SQUINTY-EYED MAN DEVIL" It was then that Allen mentally agreed that this person was indeed a female Kanda. -Lavi's POV- As I walked through the halls, I saw a white blur run past me as Cass, the female Kanda, came to a stop next to me. "Who the hell is that? And how can he go so fast?!" She yelled. I laughed nervously as I realized who it was that had 'sped' by. "Umm..that's Allen..the new guy." I said, as I looked around for an escape. 'This girl can almost be as scary as Yu when shes mad.' "Well you're going to help me catch him. He's gunna pay.." She said darkly. -A/N and stuff- BLEH! IM SOOO SORRY THAT ITS THIS SHORT! BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT IN NO TIME! I'm using my phone to type this so i can't tell how many words i have. #got grounded from my computer BUT. The good thing about this is I'll be making chapters alot faster :'3 Thanks for caring somewhat! XD YUI-CHAN OUT


End file.
